Good Luck
by Anya Omega
Summary: OS (UA, no canon) C'est facile d'haïr, tellement plus facile que d'aimer. Alors il lui crache sa douleur à la figure, il se cache, il a peur et pourtant il l'aime. Il voudrait l'aimer et la chérir seulement voilà, ce n'est pas possible. La raison? Son nom : Malfoy. Draco Malfoy.


**Note d'auteur : Ouiii, encore un OS ! Je cherchais quoi faire, j'ai lancé une musique au hasard sur youtube et ça a suffit pour m'inspirer ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

 **Bonne lecture!**

\- Hey, Granger, tu serais pas cousine avec les castors, vous avez les mêmes dents ?!

La jeune fille lui envoya un regard noir. Il sourit. Parfait, c'est ce qu'il voulait. Il adorait la mettre en colère. Dans ce moments-là, il avait l'impression d'être le seul à pouvoir lui arracher une expression autre que de la satisfaction. C'était devenu comme un jeu. Leur jeu.

S'en prendre à Potter n'avait plus aucun intérêt à ses yeux. Harry tombait toujours dans les pièges qu'il lui tendait et répondait à la moindre provocation par un duel. Il était aussi stupide que son meilleur ami rouquin, ce n'était pas amusant. Avec Granger, c'était différent. Elle avait toujours été celle qui avait le plus de jugeote dans la bande, il devait le reconnaitre. D'ailleurs, il avait été très surpris quand elle s'était progressivement hissée dans le top dix des meilleurs élèves de son année à égalité avec lui. Comment une sang de bourbe avait-elle pu atteindre son niveau? Elle ne se serait jamais abaissée à tricher, il le savait. Alors elle avait commencé à l'intriguer.

Pour la déstabiliser, il avait pourtant essayer plein de choses, allant jusqu'à faire disparaitre ses devoirs mais la jeune fille savait toujours le surprendre en sortant une copie de son sac alors qu'il espérait la voir récolter la plus mauvaise note et partir du local en pleurant. Elle faisait des duplicatas de ses devoirs ou quoi? Ça aussi ça l'intriguait.

Et puis, il y avait cette manie qu'elle avait de ne jamais répondre à ses provocations. Même quand il l'insultait personnellement, elle calmait systématiquement les stupides gryffons qui s'en prenaient à lui plutôt que de réagir. Comment faisait-elle? Être humiliée, insultée et malgré tout rester calme et digne, ça il en était incapable.

Il avait pourtant mis ses interrogations de côté, jouant gentiment dans une lutte pour la meilleure note.

C'était comme un duel tacite entre eux : celui ou celle qui obtenait les meilleures notes serait supérieur(e) à l'autre. Mais elle ne baissait pas les bras, se plongeant dans ses études, ne réagissant carrément plus à son entourage. Jusqu'à sa troisième année.

Draco sourit. Il s'en souvenait comme si les faits s'étaient déroulés pas plus tard que la veille et, pourtant, il y avait déjà deux ans d'écoulés. Il l'avait provoquée, encore et encore et elle avait réagi. Elle avait fait mine de faire demi-tour et il avait esquissé un sourire, profitant de la vue qui s'offrait à lui jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui mette un coup de poing lui cassant le nez. Ça avait été la première réaction. Derrière son regard calme, il avait découvert de la rage mais de la tristesse aussi. Il n'avait pas compris. Elle l'intriguait trop, il était comme pris au piège d'une toile d'interrogations qui ne voulait plus le relâcher. Il était prisonnier de ses questionnements et nul autre que lui-même ne pourrait lui apporter les réponses qu'il cherchait.

Depuis lors, il avait multiplié les insultes, créant des rencontres, allant même jusqu'à essayer de les faire avoir une retenue ensemble pour l'avoir seule sans sa bande de copains. Il avait fallu que Severus intervienne pour qu'il renonce à son plan sous peine de contrarier son père. Même quand il avait dit à son parrain que c'était pour la bonne cause, l'homme lui avait dit de cesser ce jeu puéril et avait même menacé de prévenir son père s'il ne cessait pas. La menace lui avait suffit.

Renonçant à son idée de retenue, il avait tout fait pour qu'Hermione et lui se croisent le plus souvent possible. Il avait pourtant essayé de se sortir de là, s'était même dit que la sang de bourbe n'était justement qu'une sang de bourbe, une fille sans intérêt qui ne valait même pas la peine qu'on utilise des neurones pour tenter de la comprendre. Pourtant il n'arrivait pas à se la sortir de la tête.

Il s'était souvent surpris à réfléchir à la place de la brune. Mettrait-elle cela en exemple dans le devoir? Avait-elle autant de parchemins de réponse que lui? Avait-elle pensé à mettre l'ingrédient bonus pour améliorer le gout de la potion? Puis il tournait la tête en tous sens comme pour chasser une idée folle. En quoi les actions de Granger devait l'intéresser? Et pourtant, il avait ce petit sourire qui naissait sur ses lèvres quand il la voyait chercher à la bibliothèque un livre plus poussé sur un thème de devoirs qu'ils avaient en commun et que lui-même possédait l'ouvrage.

Un gryffon n'aurait jamais approché un serpent. Plutôt mourir. Mais Hermione était différente, une fois de plus.

\- Malfoy, j'ai besoin de ce bouquin, tu en as encore pour longtemps?

\- Pourquoi? Tu espères me battre? Tu n'y arriveras jamais, Grangie, renonce.

Grangie. Ce surnom lui était venu spontanément. Il le préférait à sang de bourbe et il pouvait toujours y faire passer un soupçon de dédain.

Il pensait la voir repartir, les poings serrés, mais à la place elle s'était assise à côté de lui, le poussant presque, déplaçant le livre entre eux deux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous, Grangie?

\- Je travaille, fais pareil.

Elle n'avait rien ajouté. Draco avait regardé partout et, comme à son habitude à cette heure tardive, quelques rares élèves étaient présents et un regard noir suffisait à leur interdire de parler sur lui et sa voisine de table pour les années à venir. Ils avaient travaillé ensemble, sans s'insulter et Draco en était ressorti troublé. Elle n'avait jamais été si proche. Il sentait sur elle comme un parfait de violette particulièrement enivrant auquel il n'avait jamais fait attention. Qui aurait cru qu'une sang de bourbe sente bon? Pas lui. Une fois de plus, elle l'intriguait.

Plus les jours passaient et moins il arrivait à se la sortir de la tête. L'air de rien, et refusant de se l'avouer, il avait à chaque fois pris les livres dont Hermione avait besoin pour travailler et, comme la première fois, elle s'était réfugiée à la bibliothèque après les cours et, voyant tous les livres qu'elle cherchait sur le table de travail de Malfoy, elle s'était une fois de plus résignée à s'asseoir à côté de lui. Draco finissait toujours par détourner le regard, posant son visage dans sa main dissimulant son sourire. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'apprécier ces moments, même si, en dehors il l'insultait toujours. Quand ils étaient deux, il en profitait pour l'analyser, essayant chaque jour de percer l'énigme qu'elle était.

Il devait se rendre à l'évidence. Cette fille, cette fichue moldue l'obsédait. Il prit son oreiller et mordit dedans pour contenir un cri d'exaspération. Demain serait un autre jour.

 _Je te déteste, je t'aime_

 _Plusieurs fois par jour, j'ai des hauts et des bas_

 _Tel un ascenseur._

 _Guéris moi, je suis abattu_

 _Il n'y a pas de remède à cette maladie._

 _Je suis épuisé par ta faute._

Mais les jours s'étaient poursuivis, leurs notes s'étaient entremêlées, Hermione avait même tenté de travailler avec lui. Et lui il l'avait rabrouée, la traitant de sang de bourbe, indigne de travailler avec lui et d'être dans la même pièce.

 _Je veux te serrer fort, je veux te faire mienne_

 _Ne me laisse jamais seul_

 _Tu es la seule chose que je désire vraiment._

 _Ta présence me suffit amplement._

Elle n'avait pas compris pourquoi jusqu'alors il l'avait laissée s'installer. Il aurait très bien pu l'insulter dès le départ. Elle avait quitté la bibliothèque alors que les larmes dévalaient ses joues. Le lendemain, elle avait récolté un Effort Exceptionnel alors que Draco montrait à qui voulait le voir son Optimal si durement acquis. Il avait même souri quand elle lui avait adressé un regard noir. Il n'y avait plus que de la haine dans ses yeux.

Puis elle avait changé à nouveau, redevenant l'Hermione insouciante qu'il connaissait, toujours collée à ses deux meilleurs amis même si, de son avis, elle s'affichait plus souvent avec le rouquin. Ne savait-elle pas que pour avoir une chance de briller dans la communauté sorcière, il fallait qu'elle côtoie Potter le riche et survivant élu et non pas cette belette qui ne saurait pas l'entretenir? Pourtant c'était à lui qu'elle adressait ses sourires. Il les avait même vus plaisanter plus d'une fois ensemble. Il en avait ragé jusqu'à sortir de sa cachette et sortir une insulte de son meilleur crû. Évidemment, Ronald avait répliqué. Il était aussi doué avec sa baguette qu'avec son cerveau et, ne sachant pas s'en servir, il s'était retrouvé saucissonné comme un rôti aux pieds d'Hermione. Douce vengeance.

\- Regarde toi, tu fais honte aux sorciers ! Tu ne mérites pas le statut de sang pur, traitre à ton sang ! Même Potty est plus doué que toi et pourtant, ce n'est qu'un sang mêlé, une erreur de la nature, comme ta petite amie ici présente. Décidément Weasley, entre un sang mêlé et une sang de bourbe, tu devrais revoir tes fréquentations.

Un autre regard froid. Un coup de poing. La remarque avait été suffisamment forte pour la faire réagir. Aurait-elle… des sentiments pour ce rouquin? Heureusement, il avait vu venir le coup et l'avait même bloqué, attirant Granger contre lui, profitant de ce rapprochement pour humer son parfum de violette qu'il aimait tant. Elle s'était dégagée, il l'avait insultée puis, après un dernier regard dans sa direction, il s'était éloigné alors que ses lèvres se tordaient sur son visage en un rictus qu'il ne se connaissait pas.

Il s'était contenu comme il avait pu jusqu'à sa chambre où il avait éclaté de rage. Comment pouvait-elle l'aimer lui? Ce traitre à son sang, ce stupide rouquin pas fichu de lancer un sort et de s'acheter du matériel et des uniformes neufs, n'étant ami avec Potter que pour sa célébrité. Hermione n'était pourtant pas comme ça. C'était une fille simple qui ne parvenait à s'élever que par ses efforts souvent répétés. Une fille comme elle ne pouvait pas sortir avec un garçon comme lui alors que… alors que… Alors que quoi? Qu'il avait fini par s'y attacher? Il envoya voler ses livres et devoirs qui reposaient sur sa table de chevet, les imprégnant d'encre. Tant pis. Il s'en fichait.

Pourtant il savait que tôt ou tard il devrait mettre fin à ce rapprochement. Mais il en avait été incapable. Même quand il l'avait chassée de la bibliothèque, il l'avait regretté. Il voulait juste un de ses regards noirs qu'elle n'adressait qu'à lui, lui donnant l'impression d'être privilégié. Il ne voulait pas la faire pleurer. Elle avait sûrement été se consoler dans les bras de cette stupide belette et lui l'avait probablement insulté de tous les noms possibles et imaginables. Il imaginait très bien. Peroxydé revenait souvent au milieu des petits bourges, ingrat, salaud et tout ce qui s'en suivait. Il y était habitué.

Mais pourquoi lui avait-il dit ça par Merlin? Il aurait voulu qu'elle reste et pas qu'elle prenne la fuite, qu'elle continue de travailler avec lui sans perdre son tempérament mais lui, évidemment, quand la bibliothèque s'était remplie, il avait choisi la seule solution possible : le déni. Ils n'étaient pas amis, elle n'était qu'une sang de bourbe qui ne devrait même pas être dans la même pièce que lui. Il la détestait, la haïssait du plus profond de son être et ça, c'était tellement plus facile que de s'avouer qu'il… qu'il quoi? Il ôta son pull avant de l'envoyer en boule dans un coin, étouffant un cri rageur dans son oreiller, une fois de plus. Depuis quand faisait-il cela? Demain serait un autre jour. Meilleur, l'espérait-il.

Il l'avait recroisée. Il savait qu'elle se levait tôt et qu'elle serait probablement seule alors il s'était levé tôt lui aussi, même si c'était un samedi et qu'il aurait pu dormir trois bonnes heures en plus pour combler ses heures de sommeil en retard. Il avait plongé son regard dans le sien, avait même hésité avant de sourire.

\- Hey Grang…

\- Attends-moi, Ronald, cria Hermione en haussant la voix, le dépassant sans peine, ignorant même le coup d'épaule qu'elle lui donna, le bousculant comme si elle ne l'avait pas vu. Comme s'il était transparent. Qu'était ce sentiment qui lui avait transpercé le coeur?

 _Pourquoi? Pourquoi me laisses-tu seul_

 _Alors que je suis encore amoureux de toi ?_

Il les avait regardé s'éloigner en silence, les bras ballant le long du corps, le regard perdu alors que ses poings se serraient doucement. Son obsession. C'était elle. Elle ne pouvait pas partir, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser là, si ? Oui, c'était ce qu'elle avait fait. Il était retourné à la bibliothèque, il ne l'avait pas vue de la journée. Il avait été encore plus furieux quand il avait vu Ronald l'emmener faire un tour sur un balai de quidditch. Hermione jouait à ce jeu là? Bien, cette fois-ci il l'écraserait en ayant des meilleures notes qu'elle. Il s'était alors plongé dans ses révisions, le coeur lourd, chassant péniblement celle qui était devenue sa rivale et amie inconnue de sa tête. Il devait se faire une raison. Elle ne viendrait plus partager sa table et travailler un même devoir avec lui. Elle ne lui parlerait peut-être même plus et, pire encore, il n'aurait plus la possibilité de la serrer contre lui et de sentir son parfum de violette qui lui donnait un semblant d'innocence. Elle ne lui appartiendrait plus désormais.

Elle lui avait filé entre les doigts. Elle, son obsession. Il était là, à quelques pas d'elle quand Ronald et elle avaient échangé leur premier baiser, se croyant à l'abri des regards quand le gardien de quidditch s'était déclaré. Les voir ensemble n'avait fait qu'agrandir la cicatrice au fond de son coeur.

Il n'avait jamais voulu ça. Non. Hermione aurait dû continuer à lui sourire à lui et à lui lancer quelques regards noirs du fond desquels pointait parfois une lueur d'amusement. Mais c'était un Malfoy. Il ne pouvait pas même s'il le voulait. Il l'avait perdue…. par sa faute.

 _Au final, tout est allé de travers_

 _Pourquoi me laisses-tu derrière toi comme cela?_

Les jours étaient passés, Ron et Hermione se dévoilant au grand jour sous les cris joyeux des gryffondor. Draco pouvait entendre de sa table les commentaires fuser. C'était pas trop tôt ! On était sur le point d'inventer un stratagème pour pousser Ron dans tes bras, 'Mione, dit Harry le sourire en coin. Qu'est-ce que ce sourire pouvait l'agacer. Il avait pris la décision de les ignorer. Autant pour elle que pour lui. Il soulagerait sa peine seul.

Le mois s'était écoulé. Draco avait beaucoup travaillé, noyant cette douleur sourde qui lui vrillait la poitrine à chaque fois qu'il voyait les deux gryffons ensemble dans le travail. Blaise avait d'abord cru à une rivalité avant de s'en inquiéter. Draco travaillait trop. Ce n'était pas normal. Pourtant il lui avait certifié qu'il allait bien. Pourquoi lui avait-il menti? Il y avait quelque chose derrière tout cela.

Pourtant, un jour, alors qu'ils étaient en classe et que le professeur posa une question, le doigt de son ami fusa, aussitôt suivi par celui de Granger. Draco fut choisi et énonça la réponse qui lui valu dix points. Blaise n'aurait pas pu manquer le grand sourire qui étirait ses lèvres alors qu'il regardait la jeune fille assise dans la rangée d'à côté qui fulminait alors que son rouquin de copain lui prenait la main. D'autres questions fusèrent, les deux adolescents levèrent la même au même moment si bien qu'il n'y avait qu'eux qui savaient répondre, ayant tout bien réviser. Hermione donna une bonne réponse qui lui valut dix points. Elle était heureuse. Ça lui suffisait. Il pouvait bien lui laisser ce plaisir…

Elle plongea son regard dans celui du Serpentard, surprise de voir son masque tomber et un sourire s'afficher sur ses lèvres alors qu'ils levaient à nouveau la main dans l'espoir d'être interrogés.

 _Good Luck_

 _Good Luck to you_

 _Tu dois être heureuse à tout prix_

 _Aussi heureuse que la souffrance que tu m'as causé._

 **Note d'auteur 2 : A vos claviers pour les reviews ! Ça coûte rien et au pire ça vous fatiguera les doigts autant que les miens se sont fatigués à taper ça ! Niark !**


End file.
